Employee Relationship Management (ERM) is a critical business process that enables a company's employees to do their job better. In particular, ERM allows a company to better manage relationships with its workforce and to improve the working practices and effectiveness of the workforce. Typically, an ERM system of a company maintains a variety of information associated with employees, including information identifying employee performance results. An employee performance result may be provided by an employee's supervisor or peer and may need to be accessible to human resources, the employee, and higher management.
Currently, no software product exists that allows various systems maintained by an organization (e.g., a Human Resource Management System (HRMS), an ERM, etc.) to share data on employee performance results. This creates difficulties in collaboration between different divisions of an organization and impedes successful management of relationships with employees within the organization.